Man has endeavored for centuries to master the art of fishing. Accordingly, man has sought out innovative methods and devices in order to ensure a productive day of fishing. Devices in use range from carefully crafted flies to artfully painted lures. With advancements in fishing technology comes increased specialization and increased cost. As such, there is a need for a cheap multipurpose fishing lure.